onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (The Price of Gold)
Princess Cinderella, also known as Ella, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts, with her only appearance, in the fourth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Jessy Schram, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Ashley Boyd. Cinderella is based on the titular character from the fairytale, "Cinderella". History After some time, Cinderella discovers she is pregnant and decides to run away from the kingdom, but Thomas catches her in the act. After much questioning, she admits her deal with Rumplestiltskin, and as his payment he wants their child. Thomas assures her that he will fix this, and they simply need to make a new deal to undo the old deal. With Prince Charming and Grumpy, a special prison is created to trap Rumplestiltskin. Cinderella must get Rumplestiltskin to sign a new contract with a magic quill dipped in squid ink to paralyze him. She manages to seal the deal with Rumplestiltskin, who is then taken away by Prince Charming and Grumpy. With that problem settled, Thomas suggests to Cinderella that they name their child Alexandra. Suddenly, she begins feeling contractions as Thomas rushes to fetch water from the well. When the pain stops, she calls him back. Not hearing a response, she searches for him and finds his cloak. Fearing the worst, she confronts Rumplestiltskin, demanding answers about what he did to Thomas, and learns the price for breaking the original deal is her husband's disappearance. Sometime before or after this, Cinderella gifts Snow White and Prince Charming, who are expecting their first child, a unicorn mobile. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The Fairy Godmother, who appears to Cinderella, is also patron to King George's family. *Cinderella and Snow White were pregnant at the same time. However, Snow White gave birth before the Dark Curse arrived and Cinderella did not. This resulted in her counterpart Ashley's twenty-eight years long pregnancy until giving birth following Emma's arrival to Storybrooke. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *Among the numerous fairytale illustrations pinned to the wall in Henry's room are two copies of an illustration by the artist and book illustrator Helen Stratton from a 1903 edition of Grimms' Fairy Tales. The image depicts a scene from the "Cinderella" fairytale, in which a bird gives the titular character a beautiful ball gown. One image is pinned next to Henry's doorFile:102HenryLeaves.png while another copy is among the images adorning the wall next to Henry's bed.File:120HenrysRoom.png **An engravingFile:122SomethingsComing.png by the nineteenth century French artist Gustave Doré also appears. It is from Les Contes de Perrault, an 1867 edition of the seventeenth century French author Charles Perrault's fairy tales. It depicts a scene from "Cinderella", where the prince lets the titular character try on the glass slipper. *Cinderella's earringsFile:104FirstBorn.png are Betsey Johnson Bow Teardrop Earrings.http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/betsey-johnson-bow-teardrop-earrings/2958344 Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Cinderella appears in Henry's storybook in "The Snow Queen".File:407ThomasCinderellaStorybook.png *The fairytale version of Cinderella is mentioned in "Sympathy for the De Vil". References fr:Cendrillon es:Cenicienta de:Cinderella pl:Kopciuszek pt:Cinderela it:Cenerentola ru:Золушка nl:Assepoester Category:Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters